At Least He's Happy
by DnA.Ohshc27
Summary: Kaoru can't take losing his brother to Haruhi.. which leads to a confession from both him and Hikaru but he can't help but doubt Hikaru's words... He was right to doubt him but he doesn't know that yet. Kao & Hika POV  WARNING: Yaoi and cussing  yay!
1. I Can't Take It

**A/N: Hey people I know I usually write DaixRiku but I just needed to right some YAOI with the Hitachiin** **Twins yay** **and NO Lemon..yet maybe in my other stories. Hikaxkao4ever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins(dammit).**

**WARNING: A lot of cussing, boy love, and heartbreak in later chapter when I make it..**

This is the part where I "pretend" to burn my finger. But it is you who has burned my heart. Hikaru.

"Kaoru! You have to be move careful, for now on keep your eyes on me and me only,"Hikaru said seductively.

"Oh Hikaru," I said as the pathetic fan-girls fainted .Just another act. He didn't mean it, I don't think he did.

"Okay everyone that wraps it up for today," Kyoya said queing that the club hours were up.

I watched the girls leave, but I didn't "watch" them like I "watch" Hikaru. Yes I'm inlove with my twin. It's disgusting. It's un-natural, it's unacceptable. It's my love. But of course he'll never return my feelings because he's chasing that he/she.

"Kaoru come on, didn't you hear Kyoya clubs over," Hikaru yelled in my ear snapping me out of my daydream.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me into our limo. I was happy but when I looked over I saw Haruhi sitting there in MY limo. Jealous enraged over me.

"Why is Haruhi here," I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Well um.. Kaoru.. Haruhi and I are kinda dating now," Hikaru said nervously.

There it was...7 words to make my world split in half. But I wasn't going to let them see me breakdown.

"Oh really thats..thats great news," I said choking back tears.

"Really were so glad you understand that ME and Hikaru are meant to be together!"Haruhi said hiding her evil smirk. But Hikaru just stayed quiet, I could feel his eyes burning holes in me. He knew something was wrong.

"So... Hikaru now since that's taken care of.. Where do you want to take me on a date?" Haruhi said extra loud just to mock me

"_That bitch! I shouldn't of told her my secret if she was just gonna do this to me!"_I thought to myself. I turned so I was facing the window, blocking out Haruhi's voice. Hikaru on the other hand just stayed quiet and his eyes never left me. Even though I was heartbroken.

At least He's Happy.

3 weeks have past since Hikaru and Haruhi started dating. And I gotta say Hikaru is turning into a real asshole. He hasn't said a word to me since that day and yes he also replaced me in the host club! He even had the nerve to request his own room! At Least He's Happy

I was sitting in MY room reading a bookl when I heard the door slam. Hikaru was home from his date. I'm pretty sure his change of character is Haruhi's fault. I closed my book when I heard a knock at my door _"What the hell?"_

"Come in," I said emotion-less. Why would I be worried, it was probley the maid trying to get me to eat a whole meal.

"Hey Kao, can you move to a guest room so Haruhi can use your room," Hikaru asked

"Don't call me that,"I said back, I was more then pissed at his request.

"What?" He said confused

"My name is Kaoru not Kao and no I won't give my room up to your bitch so you can fuck her were she'll sleep," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell Kaoru calm down!" Hikaru yelled.

"No! You haven't said a fucken word to me in the past 3 weeks and when you finally decided to talk to me it's to ask me to give up my room for that tramp that took you from me! No you can go to hell Hikaru!"I screamed.

"Took me from you? Kaoru what are you talking about," Hikaru said lowering his voice thinking I would lower mine. For him to think that I was done yelling he was soo fucking wrong!

"Don't you get it! I love you more than a brother! And to have you ignore me and spend more time with Haruhi just breaks my heart more than it already is!" I yelled...again.. But once i realized what I had just said, I sprinted past Hikaru towards the door but not before he caught fling me back locking the door in the process.

"Kaoru, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hikaru said

"Because it's wrong, and I knew you'd hate me because of it! You seemed so happy with Haruhi and I didn't want to ruin your lif-" I said but was cutoff by Hikaru's lips slamming against mine.

A few wonderful minutes later, I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. Green in green.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru said comfused that I broke the kiss.

"Are you playing with me, cheating on Haruhi ,or what?" I said in disbelief

"I only got with Haruhi to forget about you, because I thought you could never love me back the way I love you," He said yet I could only doubt a little.

"But what about Haruhi," I asked again

"I broke up with her already, I just asked you if she could use your room so you would tell me the truth and it worked," He said laughing slightly.

"Oh Hikaru," I said walking towards him. "You made me suffer for 3 weeks just to get the truth out of me?" I said but I had no sight of being mad or happy.

"Yep I know I was stupid. But I just needed to know the truth, and I need to know if you still love a heartbreaker?" He said smiling the smile he knew I couldn't resist.

"I love you Kaoru, more then life itself"

"I love you too Hikaru, more than anything in the world"

And with that said we fell asleep in eachothers arms. Yet I could have swore I heard a hidden smirk in his confession. Oh well we'll see what happens, I juist hope it's not what I think will happen.

**A/N: Okay well there you go it's the 1 chapter in IDK how many I'll make but there will be a 2****nd**** chapter... Anyway please Review and I'll see you in the next chapter.. Bye **

**Oh and I'm sorry for the cussing but it makes the story better and Kaoru more OCC.**

**DaixRiku4ever**

**HikaxKao4ever**


	2. I Thought, You Lied

**A/N: Okay I know im updating fast but when the ideas hit me I can't let them pass by!**

**Chapter 2 of At Least He's Happy this one is the one that ties the story together and my mistake Haruhi is OOC (thanks PrettyLittleArtist:P)** **Hope you enjoy**

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins(darn it!) If I did there would be a lot of Yaoi...and Haruhi would be dead the first 5 episodes...**

**Kaoru's POV **

"Hikaru wake up. Hikaru!" I said as I shook my twin/lover awake.

"Huh..what? Oh hi Kaoru," Hikaru said with a heart-warming smile.

"It's time to get up for school!" I said happily. Now I had something to be happy about.

"M'kay," He said as he got up to get dressed, I did the same and in less 15 minutes we were out the door. Hands untwined.

But for some reason I couldn't help but shake the feeling I had since last night. Oh well it would be fine. Right?

**Hikaru's POV **

"**Why'd you break up with me?**

"Because Tamaki had my eye for awhile now..."

"**Even when were dating!"**

"Yeah kinda...anyway how's your love life now?"

"**Well now I guess my only choice is Kaoru,"**

"Wait so your with him but you don't love him?"

"**Hell no! That's soo sick! He's so stupid, I tricked him so easily"**

"Wow your almost as evil as me!"

"**Haha I know! But that's why I love you! And besides if you act now I can break Kaoru and we could be together again? Huh?"**

"You really love me... okay Hikaru were back on"

"**Really! That's so great! But how will I break it to Kaoru?"**

"We'll tell him tonight just follow my lead"

"**Okay! I love you,"**

"I love you too, forget Kaoru im here"

"**Yeah forget Kaoru..."**

I read over the note about 5 times before slipping it into my binder. But what I told Haruhi was a lie. I did love Kaoru but I knew it was wrong. And I keep telling myself what I wanted to thinking. Not what was actually true. I didn't love Haruhi but I had to love her to keep her happy. Not thinking about my own brothers feelings.

**Kaoru's POV **

Hikaru went home by himself for some strange reason. He didn't even tell me, he just jumped into the limo dropped off his bag and ran out. Haruhi disappeared too, which made me worry big time.

I climbed into my limo. Alone. I wasn't really worried about what happened to that slut. No I wasn't worried at all! Sometimes i'm to nice, caring about worthless people. I just slipped out of thought when we pulled up to the mansion.

"_Okay now to find Hikaru!" _I thought excitedly.

I stopped infront of his bedroom. I was about to knock when realized I didn't have to.. Haruhi was gone!

I flung the door

"Hiakru where are youuu..." I said but was taken back to see Haruhi kissing Hikaru. Haruhi on top of him of course. But what really made me break inside was to see Hikaru kissing back! Before I knew it I ran over to Haruhi and pushed her off Hikaru. I went to turn around but was stopped by Hikaru.

"Kaoru! Wait!," He yelled.

I turned around to face him and saw him flinch at the fact that my eyes read hate for him instead of love.

"What Hikaru? You want to tell me that she "jumped" on you and the only thing you could possibly do was kiss her back! Man I was right to doubt your feelings for me! You should have just told me you didn't love me instead of ruining my life!" I yelled this time I didn't cry, I felt to strong to be able to.

"Kaoru can you please just listen? Please my love!" He said softly through his sobs.

"Hikaru," I said smiling. "Haha, No!" I yelled as I ran out of the room, out of the hallway, out of the mansion, right out of his life. I ran into the limo and saw his binder. Where I found the note. Where I found the truth.

That was it! I jumped out of the limo and ran into the garden. Not even knowing the person I had my heart shattered my was following me.

I stopped under a Sakura Tree and cryed, cryed until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him smiling down on me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said hatefully.

"I've to tell you my side of the story," He said.

"What is there to say, I've already seen it all," I said annoyed

"Yes but you haven't heard my true feelings! You know what forget it Kaoru!" He yelled

I smirked slightly and put my hand in my pocket trying to find the evidence.

"Oh no Hikaru, you've already said that haven't you?" I said smiling as I held up the note.

"Wh-what you read the note!" He gulped.

"You thought I was that stupid Hikaru? Even though I'm the younger one doesn't mean im the stupider one!" I yelled.

"Well..yeah but I really do love you Kaoru," He said sounding soo sincer.

"Well tough shit because I don't love you ," I said through tears. I heard his heart break.

"No Kaoru! Your lieing! Please tell me your lieing!," He said as he broke down.

"Your right Hikaru, it is a lie. But I'll make it true, just watch," I said as I walked away from him as he fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Yes it was gonna be very hard to stop loving him and I wasn't going to stop. I was just gonna make him suffer till I think he's had enough. But maybe I should show Tamaki this note, I'd love to see his face when he finds out what his loyal girlfriends been up to..

**A/N: Don't worry like Kaoru said, he's going to make Hikaru suffer meaning the stories not over! But I do love a HikaxKao making up scene.. But not until later;) I'll update when I get the right ideas for the next chapter... Review please! Bye-bye!**

**DaixRiku4ever**

**HikaxKao4ever**


	3. Vise Versa

A/N: Here we go again! Chapter 3 of At Least He's Happy. This chapter is the start of Kaoru's plan to make Hikaru suffer... and of course a make-up in a few chapters. Hehe best Yaoi ever!  
>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins(my dream is gone!)<p>"Hey Milord," I said as i ripped the note out of his hands.<p>

"You wanna help me get Hikaru back?" I asked.

"Only if I can get Haruhi back too," Milord said smiling.

"Okay good... but there's just one thing you have to do..." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Um you have to turn.. gay for for this plan though," I said laughing slightly.

He looked at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Who said i wasn't already?" He said smirking.

"Hehe now what about the plan?" I said relieved that he didn't think I was crazy.

"How about we get together and we spend alot of time at your house?" He said.

"Sounds great," I said as I stood up. "See ya later boss,"

"Okay but mind if I keep this, it's my turn to break Haruhi," He said holding up the note.

"Sure," I said walking out the door.

It was my turn to give Hikaru a taste of his own medicine. Hopefully he doesn't got to far, you know to... suicidal point. But just far enough to bef for my forgiveness.

Hikaru's POV

I heard the door slam. Kaoru was home. Ever since that day, he hasn't said a word to me! I don't think what I did was really that bad!

I got off the bed to go find him and apologize to him for what seemed like the 1,000 time! When I turned the corner, I ran into Tamaki.

"Um sorry Milord but what the hell are you doing here," I asked.

"Oh I came here with Kaoru," He said cheerfully.

"With..Kaoru..Why!" I asked. Jealous enraged over me.

"Because h-," He said but was inturrpted by Kaoru.

"Oh Milord there you are!" I said happily.

"Kaoru, why is he here," I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Um...Hikaru... me and Milord are kinda dating now.." He said smiling.

There it was. I knew what he was doing. And it was working. I felt the pain he had felt when i told him me and Haruhi were dating. But i wasn't going to let them see me breakdown.

"Hikaru,Hikaru! Are you okay!" Kaoru asked.

"Um yeah.. I'm fine, that's great for you Kaoru...Excuse me," I said as I ran into my room. Locking the door behind me.

I didn't think he'd go this far. He's just pushing me to my limits. And he didn't pick Kyoya or anyone else no he had to pick Tamaki. I knew i couldn't take it. But i had to play along until he broke it off.

Kaoru's POV

"So Milord, how'd you break it to Haruhi?" I asked out of curiousity(?)

"Well i showed her the note, She said she loved me, I told her it was over, then she jumped off of the Ouran clock tower," He said with no sign of guilt.

"Oh really, that's umm.. that's interesting," I said kinda scared that she went that far.

"Yeah anyway how long are you gonna keep this up?" He asked.

"Until he begs me for my forgiveness i guess but i really don't know anymore..." I said.

"Oh well maybe you should go talk to him, besides I have to go," He said.

"Okay Milord," I said as I walked him to the door. He looked at me then leaned over and closed the gap between our lips.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him stupidly.

"Well I have to get an accustom feeling don't I ?" He said smirking.

"Um yeah i guess.." I said as i closed the door.

I turned and ran up the stairs to Hikaru's. I was determind to hear his jealousy comments.

I opened the door and peeked in to see Hikaru sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his arms.

"Hikaru? Hikaru what's wrong?" I said smirking alittle at what I saw.

"Nothing go away," He said.

"Come on you can tell me and besides there's something you should know too," I said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"No i can't tell you, i don't wanna lose," Hikaru mumbled.

"Lose? What are you talking about?" I said but I knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh it's nothing," He said looking up. His eyes were red from crying.

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" He said forcing a smile.

"Oh Haruhi killed herself..." I said waiting for his reply.

"Oh really, that's just heart breaking.." He said sarcasticly.

"Oh really, because I thought you loved her?" I said hatefully, I saw his fists clench.

"Oh Kaoru don't start," He said with anger.

"Don't start what Hikaru?" I said.

"Just leave me alone Kaoru, go away for ever!" He yelled then once he realized what he said, he regretted it.

"Okay Hikaru, I'll do what you ask me to," I said standing up but stopped when Hikaru's handed pulled my wrist.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean that.." He said quietly.

"Well then what did you mean?" I asked.

"Um nothing... Kaoru.." He said.

"Yes?" I said as i kneeled down the his height. He looked at me and slammed his lips on mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry Kaoru. Please give me a second chance!" He said through his tears.

"Sorry Hikaru but the game has only just begun and I don't trust you yet," I said as I began to walk into my room.

I grabbed my phone and called Milord

"Hello?"

"Hey Milord, I think this will just have to be my own fight,"

"Okay, that's fine, besides my parts over,"

"I'm glad your okay with it,"

"Yep tell me what happens, Kay?"

"Will do Milord,"

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed.

I knew what to do. But I didn't know what Hikaru was going to do. Which scared me the most. Just a few more days of torcher for him and then everything will be back to normal. I hope.

A/N: Okay this chapter was meant to be kinda like a drag. Next chapter is when Hikaru amkes the move on Kaoru. Next Next chapter is the make-up! Yay this will probley be 6-8 chapters and the ending si the worst twist you'll probley ever read! Bye Bye Update soon DaisukexRiku4ever HikaruxKaoru4ever 


	4. All According to Plan

A/N: Helloo again, This chapter is about Hikaru confronting Kaoru about his feelings for him and what he thought while he was dating that Whore(Haruhi)Enjoy DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.S or the Hitachiin Twins(huh..)

Hikaru's POV(whole story)

It's been a week since Kaoru stopped talking to me..because of that incident and it's really starting to tick me off.

I'm just sitting here. Alone. Watching Kaoru chat away with Tamaki. His Boyfriend. I wonder if he felt as bad as I do right now when I was dating Haruhi... But it's weird, even though I dated her and broke my brother's heart for her happiness.. I feel no sarrow towards her death.

"Hey Hika-chan," Hunny said tapping my shoulder.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked blanky.

"Did something happen between you and Kao-chan?" He asked worried.

"Yes but... but I will fix it..sooner or later," I said quietly.

"Oh i get it.. Your sad about breaking Kaoru's heart so recklessly, huh?" He said.

"What? How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Well you talk to yourself alot," He said laughing.

"Oh really well I didn't know I was that loud.." I said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, but I think you should go talk to Kao-chan... no offense but what you didn't to him was fucked up," He said.

"I know.. I'll talk to him, M'kay," I said patting his head.

"Okay Hika-chan," He said walking away.

I really had no idea what to tell him. He was always smarter than me in these situations. It's not like I could ask him what to say, Hell no! That would only make things worse.

"Hey Hikaru! Come on clubs over!" Kaoru yelled as he grabbed his bag... not my hand like he used to.

"Okay Kaoru im coming," I said kinda relieved he's finally talking to me.

"Wait Kaoru," I said as he turned around.

"What is it Hikaru?" He asked.

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Okay we can go now," I said smiling. Hopine he won't let go.

"Huh... Fine," He said turning around shaking his head. But he continued walking.

It wasn't the reaction I wanted but at least he left me with something.

The limo ride was silent. Kaoru sat on the seat farthest away from me. Which pissed me off even more! But me being the stubborn type.. I got up and moved to the seat right next to him.

"Um, Hikaru... What are you doing?" He asked.

"What? Can't I sit next to my favorite brother?" I said giving my special smile.

"I'm your only brother," He said laughing.

"Your also the only one I want to be with," I said softly.

"Huh?" He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"You heard me," I said back.

"Hikaru clubs over, we didn't even practice an act like this," He said looking away with disbelief in his eyes.

"Who said I was acting?" I said pulling his chin so he was face me again.

"I did," He said stubbornly.

"Dammit Kaoru! Why don't you believe me?" I yelled.

"Why? Why! Because I learned the hard way Hikaru!" He yelled back.

"Your still mad about the Haruhi incident?" I said back but I knew the answer.

"I'm not still mad Hikaru! I'm still heartbroken!" He said through frustration tears.

"I mean why would you do that to me? Do you hate me that much?" He said through now hurt tears.

"I don't know why.. I really don't... But no I couldn't hate you... I could only love you with all my heart," I said crying too.

"Hikaru please don't do this here," He said.

"When? When can I Kaoru?" I yelled.

"When I think the game is over," He said.

"What game?" I asked stupidly.

"The game where i pretend to be with Tamaki so you feel the pain I did," He said wiping his tears that keep coming.

"That was an act! And it was working," I said shocked that my innocent brother could think up a plan like this.

"Well it was intended to," He said laughing quietly.

"So you don't love Tamaki?" I said with hope.

"Nope like I said... an act," He said.

"Oh god! Kaoru do you know how much I suffered?" I said.

"Well doesn't that sound familair?" He said.

"You just wanted me to fall into the situation you were in?" I asked.

"Yep i'm pretty smart huh?" He said smirking.

"So one question,,, Do you love me?" I asked inching closer to him.

"Well to consider the fact that I wasn't lying that day.. So yeah I do love you," He said.

"Oh Kaoru I love you too," I said.

"But why were you with Haruhi if you loved me? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Becuse when I told you I was with her.. you seemed hurt and happy at the same time, and I didn't know what to do," I said.

"Haha I know.. I should tryout for a movie role, i'm a great actor," He said.

"So what did you think when you saw me change each day you were with Haruhi?" He asked.

"I thought that you were just sad that you weren't with anyone..." I said.

"And then that day came when I told you I loved you I loved you and then the next week came and I..." I said feeling guilty.

"And then you thought it'd be funny to see me break huh?" He said with a fake laugh.

"Kaoru! I already feel guilty enough! I don't know why I went along with her plan but I swear.. everything i wrote on that note was a lie... just to forget about you," I said.

"Okay Hikaru, it's fine... Now that I know i'm not your substitute," He said.

"So i'll ask again... Do you love me! Just to make sure I wasn't hearing things," I asked anxiously.

"So i'll answer again... Yes, I do love," He said.

"Oh Kaoru," I said as I leaned into kiss him. But he stopped me.

"Kaoru?" I said.

"No Hikaru, game ends tomorrow night," He said winking as he stepped out of the car.

"Dammit Kaoru!" I yelled as I ran after him.

Tomorrow was gonna be hell! I didn't ever think that he could do something like this. But I have to give him points, i'm at his mercy... But at the same time he's at mine

A/N: I know there's alot of "He said" but it was still a good chapter I think anyway... Okay so next chapter is the Yaoi chapter maybe a little lemon IDK! Next next chapter is the worst cliffhanger ever I think i'm not sure how the stroy will flow just yet.. Anyway Reviews and Ideas are welcomed and wanted.. So see ya' later .  
>DaisukexRiku4ever HikaruxKaoru4ever!<p>

P.S. I always try to update every 2 days after a chapter or when I finally finish a chapter that took me forever to write. (^.^) 


	5. Who Wins the Game

A/N: Hello people... Chapter 5 of At Least He's Happy... Okay this chapter isn't really a big deal of the story it just compliments it more:) Oh yess please review! Come on!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins (at least i can dream)

WARNING: Sexual teasing...Mentions of a lemon...And Haruhi's dead (^ . ^)

Hikaru's POV

I woke up this morning feeling excited and nervous.. Excited because today was the day that Kaoru was mine.. Nervous because I knew that during school, Kaoru was gonna tease me soo much! But better to start off the day early so it ends faster.. Did that make sense?

"Hey Kaoru, Kaoru wake up!" I said shaking him.

"I'm already up, I just wanted to lay here next to you longer," He whispered in my ear. Yep here's where the teasing starts.

"Y-Yeah but i-it's time to g-get up now K-Kaoru," I said as he kissed up my jawline.

"Why so nervous Hikaru?" He asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Um.. I'm not! I just wanna get to school," I said jumping out of bed, pushing down the growing buldge in my pants.

"M'kay Hikaru," He said getting up.

I looked back and saw him pull of his shirt slowly. Then his pants. Then his... I looked away before I lost control.

"So Hikaru are you gonna get dressed.. Or do I have to help you?" He purred seductively in my ear which made me jump.

"N-No i'm v-very c-capable of d-doing you-I MEAN IT!" I said blushing like mad at my screw up.

"Yes Hikaru your very very capable of doing _'it'_," He said smiling at his own joke.

"Anyway I'll meet you down stairs then," He said as he walked out the door.. Already fully clothed..(A/N: Yes they already brushed their teeth and stuff)

I was so relieved. If he would have stayed I would've jumped on him already. Swear. I got dressed and stood in our room until I had enough control to encounter him again.

"Hey Kaoru... Can we skip the club today?" I asked.

"Why would we do that Hikaru?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Because Milord has to umm... Oh he has to arrange Haruhi's funeral..." I said hoping it would work.

"Hikaru, Haruhi's funeral was a week ago! Remember you fell asleep at the start of it," He said laughing.

"How adorable," I thought to myself.

"Okay but do we still have to go?" I asked

"Yeah I really want to go today," He said giving his award-winning smile.

"Okay Kaoru we'll go," I said ashamed that I can't say no to him.

"Thanks Hika your the best, now lets go were gone be late!" He said. He grabbed my hand and his bag unlike last time when he just grabbed one. Which made my day better.

"Great," I muttered to myself. I was in for hell today.

We got to school and like normal the crazy fangirls crowded around us. But Kaoru just walked away with me, I usually do that...

Kaoru really had it planned out! Like during 1st period he kept making our legs brush eachothers. In 2nd he kept making quiet moans and sighs just loud enough for me to hear. In 3rd he helped me with my cooking..which meant his arms were around me guilding my hands(cooking class). In 4th he kept winking and smirking at me. In 5th we had P.E... which of course we had streching and stuff needing pairs. In 6th I had my break from him and his moves. But that just left my with the Host Club. Where all the teasing will be done 3 times as bad.

"Hikaru, Kaoru your guys outfits look good on you two," Fangirl #2 said which made no sense because we were waering our regular unioforms.

"Yes I agree, don't you Hikaru?" Fangirl #1 said, hinting for us to start an act.

"Um yes but Kaoru looks much better in it then I do myself," I said looking over at my smirking twin.

"Don't say that Hikaru! You look perfect in anything! Yet I prefer you had nothing on at all," He said with a sexy, soothing voice.

"Kaoru are we switching roles?" I whispered to him.

"Yep nothing at all like yesterday, Don't you remeber Hikaru or do I have to freshen your memory in the bathroom?" He said kissing the side of my mouth.

"Ah Kaoru," I said getting an erection.

"That's what you said last night," He said licking the top of my ear.

"Um excuse me ladies," I yelled as I ran to the restroom. The last thing I heard was Kaoru's laughter.

I walked in and looked at the mirror, at Kaoru.

"That sly bastard!" I yelled because no one could hear me.

"He had this planned! He knew I couldn't take it!" I yelled into the mirror.

"Well then he's pretty smart huh,"

I turned around to see my mirror image.

"Evil twin," I yelled at him.

"Haha Hikaru, it's only 2 more minutes until the games over," He said.

"Ehh," I said sounding like a dumbass.

"Yes 2 more minutes until I can kiss you, You can kiss me, And we can sleep together sexual and non-sexual meaning," He said.

"Oh really well then how much longer now?" I asked smirking like him.

"Let's see.. 5..4..3..2..mff! He said but was cutoff because I slammed my lips down on his. I licked his bottom lip commanding entrance.

"Hikaru wait! Not here!," He said embarrassed.

"Okay not here," I said pushing him into one of the largest stalls.

"Here," I said walking closer. I stopped when I heard somebody moan Kyoya's name, I looked at Kaoru then under the the stalls to see who it was. Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Looks like it's not just us Kaoru," I said as I continued toward him. I saw his eyes widen.. Thank god school was over.

A few minutes later we walked out fo the bathroom, well Kaoru limped out and our uniforms were now blue with white splatters.

"Sorry Kaoru, I couldn't help myself," I said

"Was I complaining? Well my ass is but i'm not," He said smiling.

I opened the door to the limo and stepped in with his hand in mine.

"Consider part 1 over and part 2 to be continued at home?" He said with pleading eyes.

"You read my mind dear brother," I said.

That night, I've never had my name called out in pleasure that many times in my life! But I don't think Kaoru has had his named screamed the same amount ever either. Thank god our parents and maids were gone of the night.

A/N: Short huh? I know but I had to write it! But my imagination was watching not kidding...Anyway I think i'm just gonna call off the twist ending and just keep the story like this.. Or just it now? IDK Review and tell me what YOU think I should do.. Besides I didn't write the story for myself... But please REVIEW! SEE YA' LATER...OR MAYBE NOT... I'll make more stories if I end thid one so no big deal.

DaisukexRiku4ever

HikaruxKaoru4ever

MyChemicalRomance4ever


	6. Right Choice? Hell Yeah!

**A/N: Helloo! This chapter took me the longest cuz chapter 5 was supposed to be then end but THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! But not my last YAOI INCEST story:)**

**Chapter 6 of At Least He's Happy this chapter isn't a cliffhanger anymore.. I decided to just leave it a happy story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins ( Mada Fucka)**

**Kaoru's POV**

I'm kinda glad I gave Hikaru a second chance, even though it was fun to see him plead and beg for my love, I had to let it die down. Besides I was getting lonely. Speaking of Hikaru I should go find him.

"Hey Kyoya, I'ma go home now," I said.

"Okay besides your the only one here," He said, his eyes still glued to his laptop.

"And if your wondering where Hikaru and Tamaki are, they went home... To your estate," He said hinting that I should get my ass home to see what was up.

_"Ah shit!"_ I thought as I ran out of school towards the limo.

A few minutes later, I was infront of my mansion. I walked up to the door and made my way in to be greeted by all of our maids. Unlike Hikaru, I didn't ignore them.

I walked up the stairs taking two at a time and stopped infront of _our_ room. I opened the door slightly to see Hikaru. He was up against the wall with Tamaki pinning him there. I was about to run in when Tamaki started talking.

"Say Hikaru... How are you and Kaoru doing?" Milord asked.

"Were doing fine, better then me and Haruhi were ever doing," Hikaru said through his gritted teeth. I could tell he was very pissed. He never liked the bottom position. Hehehe.

"But don't you think that dating your brother, no even worse your twin is wrong?" Milord said in a mocking way.

"No! I don't care what you think! I love him," Hikaru yelled trying to break loose.

"But Hikaru, if you were to date me, it would be a sin. It would just be gay," He said putting his face closer to Hikaru's.

_"Don't give in Hikaru!" _I yelled in my mind.

"What the fuck Milord let me go!" Hikaru said thrashing around again but failing once more.

"No Hikaru not yet, I want Kaoru to caught US 'kissing'," Tamaki said with an evil smile.

"What! No please don't, he'll never believe me. I just got him back please!" Hikaru said with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Of course he'll never believe you. Just like last time remember Hikaru? Because I remember it clearly, Kaoru coming to me for help," He said.

"Milord why do you want to ruin my life? Kaoru's all I have!" Hikaru yelled through tears.

"Because Hikaru just like you I'm in love with Kaoru too," Tamaki said smiling. I could see hate and jealousy on Hikaru's face.

"Well thats too fucken bad because he's mine," Hikaru said gaining confidents.

"Not for long," He said laughing. He pulled Hikaru's head up and closed the gap between their lips. Hikaru started kicking and thrashing. Keeping his mouth closed.

"Hikaru! Open your mouth this won't work if it looks like your not enjoying it!" Milord yelled.

"What makes you think I am!" Hikaru yelled back. Milord yanked Hikaru's jaw open and started to invade MY territory.

That was it, I slammed the door open and looked at Hikaru. Tamaki let Hikaru go and Hikaru fell to the ground crying harder.

"Hikaru you liar, you said you and Kaoru had nothing!" Tamaki yelled throught fake tears as he ran out of the room.

I watched him run down the hallway then my attention moved back to Hikaru. I closed the door and walked up to Hikaru, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Hikaru," I said softly as I kneeled down to this level.

"No Hikaru, I saw it all," I said picking up his chin.

"No Kaoru please listen!" He pleaded grabbing my hands in his.

"No Hikaru, I seriously saw everything," I said.

"So what did you see exactly?" He said looking back up at me.

"I saw Tamaki pinning you to the wall, I saw you cry, I heard your love for me, I saw the fear in your eyes when I walked in," I said wiping his tears.

"So you saw that he forced me right? Right!" He said, tears threatening the corners of his eyes.

"Yes Hikaru, the best part was to see you fight back, not kiss back," I said smiling.

"Kaoru, I love you with all my heart," He said crying again, this time tears opf joy.

"I know Hikaru, what will make you feel better?" I said in a non-sexual way.

"Maybe a kiss from somebody that I want to spend the rest of my life with," He said with an adorable smile.

"Okay I'll go get Tamaki for you," I said joking.

"Kaoru I want a kiss from you! But at the same time much much more," He said as he scanned my body.

I looked him in the eyes then closed the gap between our lips. This time I demanded entrance. This time I demanded the top position as well ;). My life was complete now that I know Hikaru really loves me. Also I need to remember to thank Tamaki for his performance.

**A/N: Okay I'm done! Finally! This actually was a bonus chapter BTW. Anway I know you guys might want more but that's it!... for this story. I guess I'll HOPEFULLY hear from you guys in my next Yaoi/INCEST story... Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DaisukexRiku4ever**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**

**NaziZombies4ever**


End file.
